


seas and skies

by TheTartWitch



Series: One-shots of AUs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Timeline What Timeline, molly's not always the best mum, plot holes to the max, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: Ron never befriends Harry on the train in first year, but he's always watching him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem by S.M.M.  
> ("Even the seas and skies  
> envied his eyes.")  
> Just kinda wanted to write this idea.

He remembers seeing him through the train’s window, all thin frame and tousled black hair and violently green eyes. It’s the eyes that do him in: they’re like lightning, shocking and deadly and so, so focused that it startles him when the boy looks at him. _I see you_ , say that boy’s eyes, and he has to duck his head and glance away to hide his blush.

\--

_“It was adorable,” says Fred many years later. George, smashed beside him, grins._

_“All pink and wide-eyed, little Ronniekins,” he says with a snicker. Fred giggles wildly._

_“Mum woulda had a field day with it!” He snorts, “If only she’d seen it.”_

_Ron’s not really smiling anymore. “She didn’t look. She never did.”_

_“Well,” says George gently, “you weren’t her little girl, Ronnie. And that was one disappointment too many.”_

\--

He doesn’t sit next to the boy on the train. It would feel strange, sitting on a bench across from those clear eyes. He’d probably fidget and make a fool of himself; no, far better to sit farther away and give the boy his space, let him think for a while.

The twins sit with him. Their boyfriend, Lee Jordan, is laying in between them, his head in one’s lap and his legs in the other’s. Ron makes small talk, _oooh_ ’s over the older boy’s hairy spider with appropriate amount of terror, and tries not to fidget.

\--

Potter is Sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron goes to Gryffindor.

He never does find the time to talk to Potter.

He never finds the time to do much of anything towards Potter.

\--

_Ron dusts his hands on his apron and goes to answer the door._

_Potter is standing on the other side, with Longbottom, Lovegood, Malfoy, and Granger crowded behind him. They look desperate. Someone is shouting something rude behind them._

_He lets them in._

_Potter looks surprised. Ron doesn’t comment, just locks the door with a hex and leads them to the store’s receiving room. Fred’s sitting inside with a stack of papers in front of him, but one look at Potter’s group and Ron’s face has him clearing his things and retreating to the twins’ and Lee’s shared bedroom. Everyone sits._

_Malfoy glares at him suspiciously as he lights the candles around the room that ward it from unwanted intruders. Before leaving, he hears one little, “why?” from the blonde._

_He looks back to see the plain confusion._

_“You know, Potter, I always liked your eyes. I never once thought you were lying about You-Know-Who, because your eyes always told the truth.” He nods his head to all of them and steps back into the joke shop just in time to hear something sizzle against the back door and a man shout in anger and pain._

\--

The years pass quickly. Ginny embarrasses herself over and over again for Potter, but Ron could tell her easily that Potter doesn’t have the slightest idea what to do with a publicly-read poem. He’d probably rather something small and meaningful but overall unnoticeable to anyone else.

Ginny will never understand that; she’s grown up being taught that if something is going to be yours, everyone needs to know it. Ron’s had longer to get used to the fact that even though everyone knows he belongs to his mother, he isn’t really _hers._ He hasn’t really been _hers_ since Ginny was born, since she got the girl she’d always wanted and seemed to forget him.

\--

_He tells his mother later, about the boy with the bottled-lightning eyes and the hair like a thundercloud, and how that boy was Harry Potter and how he’d fallen in love with his honesty and heartfelt way of going about things, how he groaned at breakfast but smiled at dinner, and how Ginny had gone about winning him all wrong. How the boy probably didn’t even know he existed, but that was all right, because being loving wasn’t about having your feelings be acknowledged, it was about simply loving for its own sake._

_They’re at a public party, some holiday thing, and by the end he’s practically shouting, and Ginny’s face over her shoulder is draining of color, and his mother slaps him. His father grabs her arm and pulls her away, and his brothers are smiling at him proudly (except for Percy, who would never_ smile _in public), and Ginny is staring at him like she doesn’t know him, because she doesn’t._

_But right now, none of that bothers him as much as opening his eyes post-slap and seeing Potter’s amazing eyes staring at him in shock and remembering that night in the joke shop when he’d hidden them from Death Eaters because Potter had asked him to._

\--

He’s a Gryffindor and he’s supposed to be brave, but he’s a tired, sad teenage boy with a crush on a hero he’s probably never going to speak to. His Head of House is a woman, and he wants to talk relationships; it’s too embarrassing to go to her.

So he goes to Professor Snape. He knows the man can’t despise him any more than he already does, and he has a suspicion the man wouldn’t judge him for this ( _the pictures of a man with shaggy black hair kissing a younger, less sallow Snape on his teacher’s desk might have something to do with that_ ).

“I’ve got a problem.” He says when he finally brings up the courage.

“Really.” Says his professor, pale eyes slipping up and down his person in a silent message.

“I’ve got a crush.” He tries next, and stares at the wall in front of him, suddenly impossibly exhausted.

“Why would that matter to me?” Says Snape.

“My problem has black hair, green eyes, and an allergy to my younger sister,” says Ron, burying his face in his hands.

“...oh,” says his professor, losing his upset rather quickly. “I see. What do you plan to do about it?”

Ron sits for a moment, trying to think about it. “I don’t know. I don’t see why I should do anything at all; it’s hardly going to be any more welcome to him than Ginevra’s attentions.”

The professor mumbles something Ron doesn’t quite catch, but he thinks it was _“I think you’d be surprised.”_

\--

_Ginny sits on his bed with him and holds his hand. “You never said…” she says, staring hard at his palms. “I never guessed.”_

_“It’s fine,” he says, because it is. Their mother would rather Ginny marry Potter than he, so why even try? He’d have rathered his mother loved him than not, so he’d sit quietly and let Gin have what she wanted._

_“...It’s the eyes, isn’t it?” She sighs, and he laughs._

_“_ **_They always do me in_ ** _,” they say together, and laugh a bit together, and that’s the end of it._

_Until it isn't._

\--

**Ginny’s always watched Harry pine for her brother. Her first night off the train, she could see Harry’s eyes slide to her youngest older brother with a focus she’d never seen before. That’s what gets her: Ron’s obliviousness in the face of such attention.**

**She falls for Harry Potter loving her brother, and even though she knows it’s wrong, she can’t help but smirk a bit to herself when her mother mentions slyly (for her) that** **_it’d be so great if Harry were family, don’t you agree, dear?_ **

**It’s her own foolishness that makes her miss the way Ron’s eyes slide to Harry’s just when the raven has finished looking, so that they’re always just missing each other.**

**Maybe it’s the fate of the Weasley Seven: to love each other a bit more than necessary. She knows Fred and George have that Quidditch boy to share, and that Bill and Charlie and Fleur end up sleeping in the same bed more often than not (she’s not sure what Percy does; he may be asexual, and wouldn’t** **_that_ ** **be ironic?).**

**She supposes it’s alright, though. She forced her boys together in the end, with her keeping them close. It’s never been about the physical for her (** **_she thinks she may be asexual too, come to think of it_ ** **) but rather, the irresistible** **_tang_ ** **of the air between them. And that was all she needed.**

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many plots holes in this story I'm pretty sure the Chitauri are hiding in one of them, geez. Whatever, ask any questions you need to and I'll do my best to answer!


End file.
